Why I Was Gone
by Intertwining Fate's Desires
Summary: Once we landed, I quickly unhooked my prosthetic and gracefully jumped off Toothless' back. But what I didn't expect to hear was someone say my name.  "Hiccup?"-My own take on a popular topic.


**ATTENTION READERS! Please read this author's note and the one after the one-shot!**

**Alright! I'm pleased to announced that this one-shot was in honor of one of my favorite authors ever, ahoykailee! This was mean to be a birthday gift, but her birthday was two days ago, so yeah. ^^;**

**ahoykailee, if you're reading this, then I just wanted to wish you a belated Happy Birthday! **

**And this goes for everyone, I really hope you all like this one-shot! I poured my heart and soul into this and spent several days typing, erasing, and re-typing this. Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I did own the movie, why would I be writting this fanfic? :3**

* * *

><p><em>Why I Was Gone<em>

Berk. The small island located on the Meridian of Misery, as our dear hero, Hiccup sarcastically stated, was strangely quiet.

It was well past midnight, but the only sound you could hear was the light pitter, patter of the rain softly hitting the roofs of the villager's unique, animal accented homes and the monotone *clank* echoing through out the silent village.

This clank was emitted from the one place where you can find, the adorkable, hero of Berk, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. The once boisterous forge remained still. The clanking of metal against metal abruptly ended.

Hiccup laid down his iron hammer and carefully inspected his newest master piece, mindful of his surroundings, because earlier that night, the heat became unbearable causing the young blacksmith of eighteen to rid of his upper clothing.

Looking back at the newly forged item, he let out a sigh of happiness and relief. He was finished. Even when the metal was still bright red from the heat, it still looked beautiful. Its beauty would've put even the most beautiful goddess to shame. But its beauty was almost nothing when in comparison with the Valkyrie he was going to give it to.

Satisfied with his work, Hiccup grabbed his tongs and gently submerged the hot metal into a barrel of water to cool it down. Not a second after dipping the item in, did a curtain of bubbles continuously rise to the surface and transform into an array of steam. Taking it out and cleaning it, did it final show how beautiful it really was; a ring. But not just any ring. This specific ring was mean for a very special girl in Berk. Instead of just a simple band, it was made up of intricate designs. Hiccup was able to forge the ring so it would weave itself around a finger, mimicking a certain someone's braid. The ring was made of pure gold and a thin strand of diamonds swerving in and out of the holes. These materials, though, were hard to obtain, but with the help of Toothless and numerous trades, he was able to get a reasonable amount of each item to make it. At the very center of the ring, a polished and now gleaming Nadder scale. But not a simple, blue scale; instead it was a glorious yellow/green/blue scale. This too was hard to come by; he wanted to find the perfect scale, not just a simple blue tinted one. It took him multiple months to track and collect the scales left by passing, wild Nadders. But this peculiar scale came not from a wild one, but from Astrid's very own vain Nadder, Skylar.

**Hiccup's POV**

I stared at the gorgeous engagement ring nestled on my palm, fanaticizing about Astrid's reaction when I would propose.

Carefully picking up the delicate ring, as if it was made from the most fragile of all glasses, I angled it just so I could see the message engraved on the inside of the band. Grinning widely, I aimlessly reached over my cluttered work table, to pluck another golden ring from a small wooden chest; my ring. Settling them right next to each other, I whispered aloud the engravings. Written in simple, elegant letters on mine was, 'Tengja í ást sem mum ekki hluti.' And on Astrid's, 'Hönd í hönd, hjarta í hjarta.' **[1]**

I've thought about the engravings for a long period of time, I thought chuckling. I even turned to Gobber for help, and Hel that was a bad idea.

Chuckling some more, I turned my attention to my ring. I knew I should've waited until Astrid's answer, but deep within me, I felt as if the gods were happily watching over me and silently telling me that the love of my life will say yes. It may sound foolish, but I believed it never the less. My ring too was made of pure, solid gold, but with a much simpler design. The band was much straighter, compared to Astrid's, but had a forged design. There were two large dragons flying in a circle, around the band; engaging in an eternal dance full of passion and hope.

"I hope she says yes." I mused to myself, still grinning like a small child that just received a brand new toy.

After dating for nearly four, long, but eventful years, I still had doubts about the sudden proposal. Astrid could merely say no if she wanted to. I wouldn't push her to say yes though, I thought, but I just hope it doesn't ruin our relationship.

Just hearing myself think that made my heart sink into the very depths of my body. A life without holding and kissing Astrid was not a life at all. Not being able to bury my head into her soft, golden locks, wrapping my gangly, but strong arms around her petite body and not being about to kiss her strawberry-flavored lips is just too overwhelming.

"Who is she?" the said girl angrily asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. Astrid was currently standing at the wooden, service window of the forge. Her voice was neither calm nor angry. Not at all, it was beyond angry. She was infuriated.

I yelped and jumped by the sudden outburst. I knew exactly who it was. With no hesitation, I quickly forced my hand closed, encasing the rings and hid my scrawny arms behind my back and turned around to face Astrid. I tried to keep as casual as possible, but I couldn't keep back a wince as the Nadder scale dug deep into my hand. I bit my lip, hoping she didn't notice. But as soon as I turned around, I had to use every fiber of my being to stifle a gasp. The girl that stood there looked heavenly. Astrid was clad her usual outfit, except her skull and spike accented skirt, her axe in one hand, and her hair out of it's tight plait and into a loose ponytail and with her trademark headband. Beads of sweat and rain dripped slowly down her cream, heart-shaped face, and she looked flustered and was panting.

Probably out training, I assumed, but my mind though of other things too. Stupid hormones.

I looked over her once more; she was slightly shaking. I felt my eye twitch as I watched her struggle to keep her face stone cold while refraining from shivering too much to be noticeable.

"Astrid! Hey…uh…hi...Astrid! What are you doing here so late?" I asked, trying to keep my voice as nonchalant as possible and keeping my eyes glued to the ground, refusing eye contact.

"I should ask you the same thing, Haddock." Astrid said, her voice dripping with anger.

I knew why she was angry. We haven't spoken in at least three weeks. I've been spending all of my time working in the forge, designing new saddles and dragon gear to accustom everyone, and designing mine and Astrid's new house. But it was the ring that was the time consumer.

From the very moment I found out I was engaged to Astrid, I filled up one and a half of my elk-skin notebooks of designs for her ring in one night. It wasn't until two months after that day did I finally get the right design I wanted. In three months I gathered enough Nadder scales to make a life-size replica of the Nadder itself, four times! I just came back from the clearing not to long ago to get the Nadder scale I wanted and forged it into the ring.

And that's how I ended up here. Face-to-face with my soon-to-be fiancé. Scratch that, livid fiancé.

"I was just, uh, w-working on a-ah project…yeah! So, nothing else to see here-" I stuttered, sort of telling her the truth and finally meeting her eyes. I saw what was not only anger, but a slight hint of sadness.

Before I even knew it Astrid had effortlessly lunged herself through the forge's window and swiftly walked up to me, so we were only at arms reach from each other. She unknowingly swayed her hips after every step. I strained to control my actions, but it was gradually being taken over by my hormones. Oh, how I wanted to roam every inch of her and to get lost in her cerulean, ocean-blue eyes.

"I'm going to ask again, who is _she_?" Astrid demanded, snapping my out of my hormone-filled thoughts.

I remained silent, unsure on how to answer her question. I wanted to say a girl, but Astrid would immediately assume either it's her or another girl. Odds are she'll choose the latter.

"Let me see your hands." she demanded again, her patience thinning with every passing moment.

I started to panic. If I show her my hands, she would see the ring. But if I don't, she'll kill me! What am I going to do?

"Hiccup…" Astrid threatened, slowly lifting her axe, so I could see she meant business. Her face completely serious, without any trace of the once smirking, determined girl I feel in love with. I also noticed that she had bags under her eyes.

Astrid, what have you been up too?' I softly whispered in my head. Finally I brought myself back to the present, staring at her hardened eyes and her lips in a taught line. The ring...The ring! I can't let her see the ring! I screamed in my head. I'm going to have to wing this. Odin, help me, I silently pleaded in my head.

"May I ask why?" I said, my voice hopelessly cracking with every passing word.

Way to be casual, Haddock. Very smooth, I angrily thought; mentally face palming at the same time.

"Because I said so!" she yelled, her eyes narrowing into her famous glare and also lifting her calloused fist; ready to strike.

Great now what!, I though, extremely frightened as I took a hesitated step backwards.

"Uh…no?" I stated, but came out sounding like a question.

"No?" Astrid said, looking extremely annoyed, as if the word 'no' was from a foreign language. She took an intimidating step forward.

I mentally slapped myself and took another step backwards. I felt something hit my backside. I peered over to see my cluttered work table covered with designs for new machines to use for wars. But one particular picture caught my eye; the blueprints for Astrid's ring! Still facing the blonde beauty, I used my free hand to neatly, but quickly grab, fold, and stuff the piece of parchment into my pocket of my vest that was just coincidently lying on my desk. After finishing my task, I finally realized that Astrid wanted answers and there is no escape route.

Cornered and left to die. Game over, I though, half amused, half fearful. Well, here goes nothing.

"Um…uh…I can't let you see anything-" I started, but was quickly cut off by Astrid, who decided at that very moment to take the final step forward and punch me square in the jaw. I heard a sickening crack, but thankfully it wasn't broken. I tumbled backwards and landed on my back. I looked up just in time to see Astrid drop the hilt of her axe on my stomach. I gasped out in pain. She then proceeded to kick me on the side of my torso and angrily stomp away. I groaned in absolute pain, but I was able to turn to my side just to see Astrid walk towards her house before my vision when black and my body went numb.

**Astrid's POV  
>Earlier that night<strong>

I was sluggishly sitting in the half-empty Mead Hall with the twins, Snotlout, and Fishlegs. We just finished eating our mediocre dinner and decided to stay longer to chat, play games, and in Ruff and Tuff's case, fight. It wasn't long before the twins started bickering over the smallest of things.

"Ha-ha! You loose!" Tuff's obnoxious voice yelled at his sister.

"Did not, buttelf!" The female Thorson twin furiously spat back, annoyed her brother actually beat her at something.

"Did too, Sludge bucket!"

"Did not, Rat-eating gnome!"

I watched out of boredom as the twins shot more crude names at each other. Shifting my ice-blue eyes more towards the left, I caught of glimpse of something in Tuff's eyes; a spark. I knew that spark anywhere, because his sister just happens to do the same thing from time to time. He wanted to turn this verbal fight into a physical one.

"That's it!" Tuff screamed, throwing himself across the table straight at Ruff, who then proceeded to wrestle on the mud-stained floor. In the midst of their argument, half-empty plates and cups clattered to the ground causing everyone in the Mead Hall to stare at the rambunctious teenagers. Seeing it was only one the twins' pointless fights, they mindlessly went back to their businesses.

I stared blankly at my friends, both my arms on the table with one of them propping my head up, preventing it from falling onto the hard, wooden surface. Ruffnut, winning the battle, Tuffnut, trying ever so hard to get away from his sister's terrifying grasp, Snotlout, betting on which twin would most likely win, Fishlegs, stating facts about the twins to no one in particular, and then there's…

"Hiccup." I said, accidently. I swore under my breath.

Hearing his name made my blood boil. Not because of the absurd dragon training, but because I haven't seen him in several weeks. He's always cooped up in the forge. Every chance I get to see him he's always too busy. I miss cuddling with him and chaste kisses on his cheek and passionate, heated ones on his lips.

"Ugh!" I silently cursed under my breath for sounding so childish.

This is all so frustrating, I though as I dug my sharp nails into my calloused palm, refraining from hitting something…or someone.

I got up and grabbed my battle axe. Taking several seconds to gaze and admire the intricate designs on the blade, and the flawless wooden handle that had my name engraved on it; a masterpiece by none other than Hiccup himself.

"I'm going to go and train. If any of you need me, just follow the path of maimed trees." I said aloud, so even Ruff and Tuff could hear from all their fighting.

A couple mumbled 'okay' and 'see ya' told me I was heard.

I swiftly exited the Mead Hall and stopped just outside the entrance. Breathing in the fresh air, I looked at the village. Multiple houses, side by side, filled with families that love and friends that care. I could see bright torches with hues of orange and yellow, lit all over that village to help guide late passer-byers home. I also heard a loud *clank*, like someone was pounding two pieces of metal together. Turning my head slightly to the left, I strained to see a faint light coming from the forge and a couple of voices.

"Probably Gobber and Hiccup, as always." I mumbled, softly frowning as I walked pass the village towards the ominous forest.

Sauntering towards the forest, I remained quiet the whole time, letting my thoughts flow freely. I thought about multiple things, but the one that really caught my attention was marriage. I'm eighteen now, but within this year or so; I'm going to have to look for a husband. I knew who I wanted to be with, but I wondered, 'Does Hiccup have the guts to propose?' Hiccup may be the hero of Berk, but he is still the awkward, timid teenage boy everyone knows.

"I'm just going to have to wait and see, I guess." I reassured myself, but didn't refrain from sighing.

After walking for what seemed like ten minutes, I stopped at a clearing with a soft patch of moss on the ground and rocks, and a small field of vivid flowers towards my right. Looking upward at the pure white moon, I took a deep breath and prepared myself.

I lifted my axe and yelled out a battle cry, thrusting my right hand forward and hitting a poor, defenseless tree dead-center.

"One." I said, smirking.

**.:Two Hours Later:.**

"Ninety-Two…Ninety-Three." I counted after each throw, willing myself to go to one hundred.

My thoughts started to wander again. I thought about my younger brother's birthday next month, my mother's scrumptious baking…

"Ninety-Four…Ninety-Five..." I paused for a moment, just long enough to hear a low rumble, aside from my panting. As I went to retrieve my axe that was now stubbornly lodged into a tree's trunk I looked up to see storm clouds rolling into the sky. I ignored it, just so I could finish my training.

"Ninety-Six…Ninety-Seven…" I thought about my warm bed just waiting for me at home…

"Ninety-Eight… Ninety-Nine…" I thought about my friends, always sticking up for me. And then I thought about…

"One hundred…" Hiccup. **[2]**

I groaned once again. We really need to talk, I thought, and he needs his daily punch and kiss. Well, maybe just a punch for now.

I grabbed my axe and slowly made my way home, ignoring the rain, drenching me to the bone. I shivered from the cold winds, but ignored my body's plea to move faster. But before leaving the clearing, I stopped right in front of the field of flowers to admire them. Plucking out one fully blossomed from the large patch; I felt the petals between my shivering fingertips. It felt so soft and light, like my feather pillow. Smiling, I brought the flower to my nose and I inhaled it's aroma. And then it hit me, I knew these kinds of flowers; my mother taught me the different types of plants when I was younger. Taking another whiff, I easily identified the flower; a mountain aven. Taking the flower by the stem, I held it under moon's light to admire it's beauty. Not long after, I felt myself flinch from another gust of wind, and I quickly stuffed the flower into my pocket and got up. But something on the forest ground caught my attention; something that reflected the moon's rays. I got on all fours to take a closer look. Reaching for it, I felt something smooth and cold; a scale. I held it on my palm and noticed it had a blue-ish tint to it; a Nadder's scale. Looking around, I noticed that there was more "shiny" stuff on the ground that led to a small pathway behind some bushes. Curiosity got the best of me, causing me to rush forward to go through the bushes. But the sight that I saw greatly confused me; another clearing with a small rock in the center and several bags next to it filled with scales.

"What's all this?" I mumbled, taken back.

I looked at the Nadder scale on my hand and quietly walked to the bags and half-hazzardly tossed it in. I then saw a notepad on the rock. Quickly swiping it up, I read aloud the list.

"One, locate Nadders?" I started out, making it sound like a question. I continued, still confused. "Two, befriend them, three, gather and select scale."

Suspiciously eyeing the scales, I wondered, 'what are the scales for?' Continuing, I read aloud the last to-do, "Finish project". I stared at the list like it was going to jump out and eat me.

"What project?" I literally yelled at myself. Looking at my surroundings, I felt a pair of ominous eyes watching my every move. Whipping around fast enough to have my sun-kissed, loose ponytail slap me in the face, I notice two bright green, lizard-like eyes stare back at me, then disappear a second later.

"W-what?" I leaped forward to push aside the excess foliage only to see nothing, but plants. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. Thinking that I wouldn't answers by just standing there, I angrily picked up my battle axe that I dropped by the rock, and stomped all the way home. All the while shivering as the howling winds collided with my rain- covered skin. Walking faster, I strived to get home quickly without catching a cold.

Nearing the village, I slowed down and sauntered my way home. I cursed loudly for not bringing a jacket or any form protection from the brutal winds. Using my hands, I ran them up and down my freezing arms to maintain a reasonable amount of heat. No longer than five minutes, I step foot on the village grounds.

Berk seemed quiet, almost serene, during nightfall, without all the shenanigans of the younglings, the adults all over the village working, and the dragons flying overhead effectively scaring several villagers who haven't gotten used to them just yet.

As I sluggishly made my way to my house, I heard a loud *clank*, that echoed throughout the village, and a light emitting from the forge. I knew only one person who would stay up at this hour and would be working in the forge.

"Time for a little chat." I whispered to myself, eyeing my axe and shivering, wanting to go inside any form of shelter and away from the attacking rain drops and the blood-thirsty howls of the winds.

I stealthily crept up to the open forge window, without a sound thanks to my father's training, to see my missing boyfriend; his chiseled, bare back facing towards me, and admiring something in his hand. I bit my lip before I was able to sigh dreamily. The way his upper body rose and dropped after every breath, his brown and auburn hair clinging to his face and neck, and the numerous beads of sweat rolling down his back and arms. I suppressed another sigh, and put on a more serious face. I was just in earshot when he stated, "I hope she says yes."

Anger and fear shot through me. 'Was he seeing another girl?', I though. 'Sure I gave him a punch here and there, but made it up with kisses! Oh, he has a lot of explaining to do!' I glared at him.

"Who is she?" I asked, a little angrier than I intended.

I watched slightly amused as Hiccup let out a yelp and jumped up, an impressive one foot into the air. But that all faded away when I saw him put his gangly arms behind his back. He seemed to wince at first then what looked like he was holding back a gasp and refused to look me in the eye.

Coward.

"Astrid! Hey…uh…hi...Astrid! What are you doing here so late?" He asked stuttering.

I felt my face slightly soften.

Oh he looks so cute when he's tripping over his own wor-, 'NO ASTRID YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE ANGRY AT HIM!,' I though, two halves of my mind conflicting with each other. But that didn't stop me from letting my eyes wander all over his toned body. I looked at his well built chest and well toned abs. Over all his body was just asking to be touched. I bit back an inappropriate comment and kept up my tough façade.

"I should ask you the same thing, Haddock." I spat, my voice just dripping with venom, now concentrating on his slightly tilted head and soaked auburn hair. I mentally kicked myself. Why does he have to be so damn cute! I screamed in my head furiously.

He finally lifted his gaze, to stare at me. Those emerald green orbs once filled with excitement and energy was instead filled with fear and looked tired. I then saw the look in his freckled face, he was thinking of an excuse.

"I was just, uh, w-working on a project…yeah! So, nothing else to see here-" He said, once again stuttering, making it obvious that he wanted to be left alone.

I blinked at him, taken back. I couldn't believe it. We've been dating for almost four years, and the whole time he's been keeping secrets from me. Will this relationship last? And how long is he going to keep up this act? I thought.

I grew increasingly agitated and impatient. Fed up with his excuses, I lunged forward, through the forge's service window. After landing on my knees I got up and sauntered to where my shirtless boyfriend uneasily stood. He looked ready to explode from fright. I made sure I was swaying my hips in a seductive manner. Maybe I'll get answers that way, I thought mentally smirking. If not, then he won't live to see the next day. Looking back at him, his body was shaking and not because of the harsh weather.

Poor kid, he should be afraid, I thought, giggling evilly internally. And then I saw his eyes become distant, like he was too involved in a thought to really concentrate on the issue at hand, but I don't care what he was thinking about, I wanted to know the truth. And I wanted it now.

Trying to sound menacing, I asked through gritted teeth, "I'm going to ask again, who. Is. She?"

He remained quiet. I knew he had an answer. If he is cheating on me, then he's going to meet my 'little' axe in a very agonizing place, for him. I'll make sure he dies a painful death.

"Let me see you hands." I demanded, getting ready to punch the no longer scrawny, but some-what buff blacksmith; my mind already brewing a painful plan to be used just for my 'sweet' and 'trustworthy' Hiccup.

I then saw beads of sweat roll down his cheek, and saw his face contort in fear. Whatever is behind his back, it seems pretty important to him, now I wonder how important it is for me.

"Hiccup..." I threatened, lifting my battle axe.

How ironic would it be to be killed or horribly injured by a weapon you created? I wondered, slightly amused by my little remark. But as fast I as my face softened, it shifted back to hard and enraged.

If I don't get some truthful answers soon, he might need another prosthetic or two. Better tell Gobber first.

"May I ask why?" He asked, his voice hopelessly cracking. I was so ready to punch him at that point.

"Because I said so!" I hastily replied narrowing my tired eyes into a hard glare. Also I lifted my clenched fist, in level with my chin, hopefully getting the message through his thick head, that I needed answers.

I attentively watched his every move, noticing him shift his weight from his foot to his prosthetic. My eyes flickered from his contorted face to his feet, until he finally took a hesitant step backwards. He then chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully, but what he said next caused my anger to increase tenfold.

"Uh...no?" He mumbled almost inaudible, flinching and closing his eyes, as if anticipating any form of attacks from me. I predicted that he would lift his hands up in a protective manner, but I see that his feeble arms are currently preoccupied.

What?, I screamed in my head, completely surprised my demand was not  
>fulfilled. Astrid Hofferson does not take no for an answer!<p>

I took an intimidating step forward, slightly twisting my slim body to appear larger and dangerous.

"No!" I replied, suppressing from tearing him to bits, but I nearly let out a fit of giggles due to the child-like look on his face. But, my death glare morphed into a more skeptical gaze as I watched my 'boyfriend' took a scared look over his shoulder and grabbed a small piece of parchment with lots of writing and stuffed into his discarded vest on the desk. Once he was finished, his emerald eyes clashed with my ice-blue ones. I nearly smirked as his pupils shrunk considerably in size.

Like a hunter about to kill its prey, I though, half-heartedly amused. I would've pounced on him at that point, but he just decided at that point to push me off the ledge.

"Um...Uh...I can't let you see anything-" He quickly began, but was so rudely interrupted because of me. After just hearing those six words, I felt my mind suddenly snap and my vision became a big blur. The only thing I could hear was Hiccup's sharp gasps and groans. Next thing I knew, I was running home with hot, sticky tears cascading down my face. I soon found out I that running while crying in the rain was a bad idea, as I fell into a muddy puddle right in front of my house. Still on my knees, I angrily scrubbed the substances out of my now mud-caked face. I also spat repeatedly to remove the vile taste out of my shivering mouth.

Sighing deeply once more, I shifted my position so I was sitting with my knees pressed against my chest and my slightly muscular arms around my shaking knees. Burying my throbbing head into my arms, I struggled to steady my breathing.

"How could he do this to me?" I mumbled into my skin that reeked of sweat, dirt and grass. Keeping still, I let several tears drop from my eyes, leaving thin, wet trails all over my pale face. The rigorous winds and rain gradually died down just as my sleepless eyes began to droop. But it wasn't a minute later, when I felt something heavy and warm wrap around my stiff shoulders. My eyes snapped open only to meet face to face with a shiny curtain of blue and yellow scales. I furiously jerked backwards, not recognizing the owner of the scales.

"What?" I whispered, my voice hoarse as I used one if my cramped wrists to rub the sleep out of my eyes. While doing this task, a series of annoyed squawks filled the silent air, coming from my very own Nadder, Skylar.

"H-hey girl." I said softly, using one arm to stroke her large snout. I then realized that Skylar was only trying to comfort me.

Smiling, I wrapped my arms around her strong neck and gave her a quick hug. Skylar, understanding, then proceeded to walk back towards the Hofferson household. I followed her suit, wondering what she was up to, only to see her impatiently pawing at the mushy ground and staring at a group of woven baskets filled with slimy, raw fish. Rolling my eyes, I walked towards the brown baskets that were settled next to Skylar's 'home'. Crinkling my nose in revulsion at the reek of fish, I hauled an immense basket over to where Skylar sat. Using my foot, I pushed the basket forward, forcing all the fish to slip out in a gross squishing sound.

Once Skylar began gobbling up the variety of sea creatures, I ran my hand through my tangled mane and looked up at the sky. It was still dark out, but the sun should be rising soon. Turning my attention back at my now slobbering dragon, I noticed a small oblong stone right behind Skylar. On a normal basis, I would've ignored it's presence, but the more I kept staring at it's strange silhouette, the greater the urge became to see what it really was.

I scratched my palm absentmindedly, trying and failing to control my body's actions. Pretty soon, I found myself looming over the 'stone' and staring at it as if it was about to start talking. Slowly, I picked it up, and held it up to the sky, straining to see what it really was. But, the moment I lifted the stone and faced it towards the sky, the first rays of the sun broke through the midnight blue sky, illuminating my surroundings and warming my freezing skin. Closing my eyes, I basked in the warm rays, never once in my life have I ever looked forward in seeing the sun so much.

Opening my eyes once more, I looked at the stone, only to see that it wasn't a stone, but one of Skylar's scales. I stared blankly at the scale on my calloused palm, thinking of what to say, but was oblivious to the trail of scales once again leading towards the forest.

"That time of the year, huh girl?" I asked as I lazily tossed the scale over my shoulder, as if it really was meant to be a meaningless stone. I awaited the sound of a light thud of the scale and a squawk or two, but I heard nothing. Not long after, a rustling sound filled the empty void in the air, as if children were running on fresh, crispy autumn leaves, and I also heard a sound of faint jingling.

It sounded like...buckles clashing together?, I wondered.

"Skylar?" I called aloud, spinning on my heel looking for the said  
>Nadder.<p>

Nothing, I though, frowning, just an empty patch of land with my house, a large shelter for Skylar, a spiked tail, some woven baskets-. I stopped my thought and looked back at Skylar's simple abode, noticing a long blue and yellow stripped, spiky tail wiggling back and forth, and brushing against the muddy ground, sticking out of the entrance.

I felt my frown deepen as I tiredly walked over to the small house only to see a nearly prancing Nadder drop a heavy leather bundle at my feet. I blinked when a small gust of air made by the bundle's impact against the ground, hit my shins and knees.

"You want to go flying?" I asked her, but knew what the answer was.

Giving her an exhausted grin, I lifted up the saddle, but having some trouble supporting the extra weight due to my lack of energy and sleep. But with sheer determination and an extra ounce of energy, I was able to haul the saddle onto Skylar's back, and tightly secure the buckles. Satisfied with my work, I quietly ran back into my house, using a large, ancient tree closest to my room to gain entrance. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a charcoal pencil, I hastily scribbled a note addressed to my oppressive parents about my absence.

Picking up the note, I settled it neatly on my bed and walked over to a stack of drawers. I quickly changed out of my mud-caked clothes into a more comfortable outfit made up of ash colored leggings and sheep- skin skirt with a fur lining on the hem. I then pulled out a long sleeve green chemise that greatly reminded me of _him_.

"Ugh!" I growled in absolute annoyance as I used my nails to dig deep into the fabric, almost creating a large tear. I then heard an impatient squawk come from outside. Furiously, I rolled the shirt into a ball and threw it across my room, inevitably striking the wall. Reaching into my mahogany drawers once again, I pulled out a dark blue long sleeve and complemented it with a large tan belt I wrapped around my petite waist.

Walking over to my window covered with various white panels overlapping each other, I gingerly stuck my head out, mindful of the small space and quietly called to Skylar. Flapping her immense, leathery wings, she hovered above the ground just under my window, but not without creating a mini hurricane due to the large gusts created  
>by her.<p>

Smiling gratefully, I pulled my head away from the window and swiftly walked to the center of my cluttered room. Facing the semi-large window, I began to sprint then effortlessly lunge through it and gracefully landing on Skylar's back. Letting out a whoop of joy, Skylar and I headed to the clouds. Only half was the sun was showing at the time, but its rays illuminated the once dark sky, creating tints of purple, pink, orange, and a hint of blue. From afar, the only thing you could see was the bright, yellow sun emerging from the horizon and a large, dark silhouette of a dragon and its rider.

"It's beautiful." I mumbled to myself, staring at the different hues in sky, engaged in an endless dance. Unfortunately, I was too preoccupied by the multi-colored sky to notice a group of wild Nadders and Gronkles heading straight for us.

Skylar, taking a sharp turn to the right, growled at me, her absent minded rider and sent an apologizing squawk to the pod of wild dragons.

"Hehe, sorry girl." I softly said, rubbing her head behind her crown of large spikes.

We flew around Berk's humongous mountains for a while, taking in the serene landscape. The bright sunshine was reflected off the raging waters and created an illusion of dancing jewels on its surface. Dragons and Vikings alike were beginning to awaken, slothfully starting their chores and what not. But as the sun rose higher into the sky, I gradually began becoming lightheaded. My arms felt weak and my body felt several tons heavier. It wasn't long before I was slowly falling asleep. Skylar, noticing my lack of slumber, started descending out of the sky and towards the ground. Willing my eyes open, I lazily stared at the sudden change of surroundings. Finally Skylar landed fastidiously onto the soft ground, mindful of my enervated form.

Lifting my cramped body off of Skylar, I swiftly got off the saddle and gestured my dragon to lie down. Skylar happily obliged and soon, I was resting my throbbing head against her cushiony stomach. She then proceeded to wrap her wings around me, to serve as a temporary blanket. I let out a content sigh, taking one last glance at my surroundings. It looked oddly familiar; like a special event happened in this particular place. I then looked at the ground to see large, scribble marks and foot prints in between. I blinked slowly and it disappeared. My last though was, probably a fragment of m imagination. Then before I knew it, I fell into a deep abyss of sleep.

**Hiccup's POV**  
><strong>Later that morning<strong>

"Oi, lad get up now! Hiccup! And what happened to yer face?" I heard a man's voice with a thick accent call out to me from afar. I felt myself groan once again in pain, but then suddenly I felt something extremely cold and slimy attack my face.

"Gahh!" I screamed, sitting up, expecting to see an animal about to attack me, only to bang my head against a stone and iron hammer. Wincing as I rubbed the now growing bump, I looked around, seeing if anything was out of the ordinary.

I suddenly felt a pang on my chest, like something horrible just happened. My face twisted into one of concern then to absolute annoyance as my eyes fell on my teacher and friend, who at that moment doubled over in a laughing fit. I tried to muster one of my meanest looks to try and stop Gobber, but it was in vain, as it only made the older man laugh even louder, earning stares from several passing villagers.

"Gobber!" I angrily hissed, now noticing that my head and upper body was soaked with ice cold water straight from Valhalla knows where. **[3] **Cursing under my breath, I grabbed my jade shirt on my table next to my fur vest. Once it was in my hands, though, a small piece of parchment quietly fluttered to the floor of the messy forge.

"What's this?" I mumbled to myself, reaching for the item and not recalling the previous night's events. In one swift movement, I opened the crumpled paper to reveal the design for Astrid's ring. My eyes suddenly became as large as dinner plates as I used my hands to feel my pockets; _empty_.

Facing Goober, I whispered in a stunned voice, "Where is it?"

The old Viking and his Terrible Terror perched on his slouching shoulder both stared at me like I had two heads, like a Hideous Zippleback.

"Where is what lad?" He lazily asked, switching his attached hammer to a pair of smiting tongs.

"Mine and Astrid's ring!" I literally yelled at Gobber for being so laid back over such a serious situation. "Have you seen it?" I said frantically scouring the floor for any signs of gold as I edged closer to hysteria. Get on all fours, I slowly crawled under tables and used my long, flimsy arms to check small enclosed spaces. Almost loosing hope, I got up and half-heartedly glared at the jubilant man just standing there biting back what looked like a laugh.

"What's so funny?" I nearly spat in his face. "I'm here on my hands and knees looking for two rings I spent nearly six months in designing and forging them, only to disappear within one night! And what's worse is now my girlfriend, hopefully fiancée, is furious at me and was able to mercilessly beat me last night giving me these bruises!" I rambled on while lifting my shirt to point at the now unattractive purple and black bruises on my torso and chin. "There's no time to make another pair! Oh gods what am I going to tell my dad and Astrid's parents? I've postponed the proposal for weeks!" I continued to ramble on and on while pacing frantically and running my quivering hand through my messy auburn hair. Still pacing, I though of mediocre excuses that wouldn't make my father skeptical, but stopped mid-step when I heard an odd sound coming from Gobber. Turning my head, I angrily glared at the master blacksmith who now had a tomato red face and beefy hand covering his huge mouth. Before I had a chance to say anything, the older Viking lifted a large finger to point behind me. Perplexed, looked over my shoulder to see on one of the desk, Scarlet, Gobber's mostly red Terrible Terror, nudging two circular shapes; _the rings. _I breathed a sigh of utter relief, and at that moment a burst of laughter filled the air. Turning around, I grabbed one of my notebooks off the shelves and roughly threw it at Gobber. The said target merely brushed the pain away as tears started falling out of his eyes.

"Real mature." I sarcastically mumbled, turning around to retrieve the missing objects. But I stopped short, because the exact place where Scarlet was sitting, now sat a stunning flower. It had snow white petals and a soft, yellow center. They were Mountain Avens; my mother's favorite. Slightly smiling, I warily pocketed Astrid's ring, stashed away my ring, and gingerly picked up the Mountain Aven, which I pocketed as well. Now there was only one thing to do; look for Astrid. Seeing as Gobber was no help, I quickly muttered an excuse, threw my fur vest on and hurriedly made my way to the Hofferson abode. Her house was only a several minute walk from the forge, so I was there in no time. Taking a deep breath, I climbed up the house steps, my body feeling even heavier after each step, and used a quivering fist to knock on the large, red wood doors. After knocking three times, the door was carelessly thrown open to reveal a very tired looking Mrs. Hofferson. Before speaking, I looked towards the sun's position; already high in the sky.

Someone woke up late, I mischievously thought, grinning internally.

"Uh, h-hello Mrs. Hofferson, is uh-Astrid home?" I kindly asked, giving a small lopsided smile.

"Oh! Hiccup, it's you!" Rannveig tiredly replied, as if just noticing it was me, "Uh, Astrid isn't home now dear. She left a note saying she went off flying and should be back soon. Here." She said, grabbing a note from a near by table and handed it to me. Before reading it however, I bid Rannveig good-bye and waited until the creaking door shut. Turning my attention on the small piece of parchment, I let my green orbs quickly scan it word for word.

In her fancy handwriting, she wrote,

_Mother and Father _

_I went out for a long flight with Skylar to help clear my thoughts. It's been a hectic day. Don't worry about me; I've had years of training to prepare for any situation. I'll be back around evening. _

_-Astrid_

I loudly gulped when I read the second sentence; she was really mad. Taking one last glance at the note, I stuffed it into the hidden pocket on the inside of my flocculent vest and sprinted to my house with ease, already used to the prosthetic. Bursting through the doors, I whistled sharply for Toothless. Unfortunately, not spending enough time with Toothless made him extremely playful and energetic; and that's how I ended up on the receiving end of a slobbering tongue. My massive father then proceeded to pry Toothless off of me so I could stand up.

"Alright, bud. Let's go flying!" I happily addressed my dragon and closest friend.

As soon as the word flying left my dry mouth, Toothless snatched his complex riding gear off of the wall and dropped it at my feet. Grinning like a fool, I grabbed the saddle and quickly mutter a good-bye to my father, who unknowingly gave me a confused look before turning back to a series of intricate maps.

Once we were outside, I was able to prepare Toothless in a matter of a couple of minutes and pretty soon, I felt the cold noon air collide with my warm skin.

"Alright, let's look for her." I informed Toothless the reason why we were out for a flight. Changing his tail positions with my prosthetic in the stirrup, we began to circle the massive island.

**Seven Hours Later**

Still nothing, I thought, where could she be?

We flew over the bustling village several times; we skimmed the robust treetops, scaled various mountains and searched in any near by islands. The sun was beginning to set and Toothless let out a whine of pure exhaustion. Sighing tiredly, I switched my prosthetic position for the hundredth time today and set off towards Berk. But we weren't headed towards home, instead I directed Toothless towards the cove; I needed a place to think. We reached the cove longer than usual due to Toothless' lack of energy, but still quicker than any other dragon on the island. Once we landed, I quickly unhooked my prosthetic and gracefully jumped off Toothless' back. But what I didn't expect to hear was someone say my name.

"Hiccup?"

**No One's POV**

"Hiccup?" A feminine voice spoke up, facing the said young man.

Hiccup's whole body stiffened as he turned around to see his girlfriend, who currently had a surprised then furious look on her delicate features. By habit, Hiccup's hands went straight up to his face in a defensive manner, anticipating a punch or kick; he was right. The moment his large hands went up, Astrid's calloused hands rolled into tight balls. She then pulled her arm back, as far as it could go, and forced a bone-crushing blow towards the dragon tamer's chest, just strong enough to cause him to uneasily stagger backwards. Hiccup groaned in absolute pain, but held his ground.

"Why would you do that?" I loudly asked, annoyed and hurt as I rubbed the throbbing spot on my chest.

Astrid only gave me a heartbreaking glare and started making her way towards Skylar, who was now gleefully watching the teenagers inflict pain towards one another, much to Toothless' disapproval.

"Wait!" Hiccup, quickly ignoring the searing pain of the punch, stumbled after the blonde beauty and used one of his strong hands to grab hold of her upper arms, stopping her from leaving.

"Why should I?" Astrid lividly replied, still facing away from Hiccup and using all her strength to break away from his grasp. "I have been waiting for three weeks to spend time you. Three weeks! And now you're telling me to wait once more?" She added fiercely, taking the opportunity to slip out of his grasp as his grip loosened. Both dragons, sensing the sharp rise in tension in the air, they quietly made their way to the other side of the small lake and hungrily lapped up the water.

"I…Well…Uh…" Hiccup started, but was rudely cut off again.

Spinning on her heel, Astrid turned to face Hiccup, anger evident in her voice, but what she said next surprised him.

"I'm going to ask you several questions and I only want one or two word answers. Understand?" She mumbled, almost inaudibly as she grabbed hold of my shirt. "I don't want to hear more than three words." Hiccup swiftly nodded his head, not wanting to get injured again.

Letting out a sigh, Astrid began. "Do I ever cross your mind?"** [4]**

Hiccup stared at her in bewilderment, but chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully as he though more about her questions. It took several minutes to ponder a reply, but eventually he answered a simple, "No."

Astrid looked at him with flabbergasted expression, but showed no sigh of fury or physical actions; instead she continued to ask her peculiar questions.

"…Do you like me?"

"…Not really."

"Do you want me?"

"…No."

"Would you cry if I left?"

"…No."

"Would you live for me?"

"…No."

"Would you do anything for me?"

"…No."

With every passing question Astrid's voice began to gradually shrink, stopping just above a whisper; pure sadness conspicuous in her voice and heart-shaped face. And with every question, Hiccup thought longer and harder about the answers, finding that each question had a loop hole.

"Last one" She whispered, turning around with her curvaceous back faced towards him, "Choose-me or your life?" She choked out, using every fiber in her being to not let any tears fall. They stood there motionless for several moments, both listening to the sounds of their environment along with warbles and squawks coming from their respective dragons and Astrid, trying hard to stifle her sobs. Staring at her back and watching the last rays of sunlight dance on her back and ground, Hiccup finally replied in a hushed voice.

"…My life…"

Astrid then started to furiously shake her head from side to said, causing mane of sun-kissed locks to fly in all directions. She started to speak in a trembling voice.

"I used to think you would be the one I would be spending the rest of my life with, to protect me and vice-versa, and maybe…starting a family." The young woman of eighteen started also blushing at the last statement. Hiccup felt his face soften considerately, seeing that Astrid too saw each other as a potential spouse, but his heart broke into two as she spoke again.

"But I guess I was greatly mistaken." She continued, pausing to let out a subdued sob. "How could we ever be a perfect couple if we never even spend time with each other?" And once she finished she broke off into a sprint, leaving Hiccup unaccompanied in the cove exactly like that faithful night numerous years ago. But, this time Hiccup was more than determined to keep Astrid, so in a blur of red, he scurried after his now fleeing girlfriend. It wasn't difficult to locate and follow the blonde beauty, because due to her lack of concentration her footsteps were dawdling and heavy, producing a noise that could easily be heard in a noiseless forest.

They ran for several minutes because of Hiccup's lack for momentum for he was no match compared to the Valkyrie who had countless years of vigorous training. They could've run forever if it weren't for the ragging waters lapping at Berk's shore. Skidding to an abrupt halt, Astrid cursed vociferously for not bringing Skylar, but she grew even more aggravated as she saw there was no other escape route; it was either going back the same way and risk having to run into the auburn Viking or scale the immense, jagged rocks to get to the other side of the shore. Astrid was almost gravely considering climbing the perilous rocks to avoid Hiccup, but was cut short when a panting noise filled the air. Whirling around, Astrid saw Hiccup bent over with his strong hands on his puny knees and breathing deeply. Before anyone could say anything, though, Hiccup stood much straighter after steadying his breathing, ambled over to where Astrid stood and did something unforeseen; he crashed his lips into hers.

**Hiccup's POV**

I cannot loose her,

That's what was running through my mind over and over as I pursued the love of my life. All the while, I struggled to find the precise words to tell Astrid when I do get an opportunity to enlighten the situation. As I slowly lost attentiveness, I accidently stuck my right leg against a large rock emerging from the ground. Next thing I knew, my face was buried into the mossy soil. Letting out a snarl of frustration, I grabbed the short branches of a near by tree to haul my body off the ground. As I swabbed the grimy substance off of my freckled covered face a progression of angry curses filled the air.

"Astrid." I humorously mumbled, smirking to myself at her short temper and dissatisfaction.

Continuing my dash, I raced to where I thought her voice originated from and emerged through a curtain of broad trees to see a breath-taking waterscape and a Valkyrie with long, semi-curly flaxen hair stare at a group of death-defying rock formations. I trotted to where she stood, and took that golden opportunity to catch my fleeing breath, settling my tired arms on my knees. I could tell she was now facing me by the soft, crunching sound our deer-skin boots made when we stepped on the sand. Once I regained my breath, I stood straighter and gazed longingly at Astrid; having her undivided attention. Smiling internally, I just recently perceived that at my full height, I was at least another head taller than Astrid. Finally gaining the confidence I justly needed, I threw caution into the wind, stepped forward and captured her delicate, pink lips in mine. At first she protested by using both well-built arms to repeatedly pound against my chest, but I ignored the pain and wrapped my gangly arms tightly around her small waist, deepening the zealous kiss. Then she proceeded to endeavor to kick me, but the longer our lips remain in contact with each other, the weaker her attacks became, until she was inevitably kissing back fervently. I abruptly felt my mind scream for air, so I broke the kiss for merely a second, breathed in a lungful of air and hungrily met hers once more, this time engaging in a battle between our tongues; fighting for dominance.

Both our hands flew to different places, mine on her narrow waist, and hers on my muscular neck, but they didn't stay there for long. I slowly brought down my rough hands from her waist to her curvilinear hips, teasing her along the way. She, on the other hand, raked her calloused fingers through my silky mop of auburn hair, all the while sensually rubbing her thighs against mine, earning a grunt of pleasure from me. Just when I though all was forgiven, Astrid broke the kiss and pushed her body away from me. I gave her a perplexed gaze, wondering why she just ended a magnificent moment, only to hear her say, "You don't love me."

I let out a moan of displeasure and thought, so I really do need an explanation.

Noiselessly walking to where she stood, I enveloped her into the gentlest of hugs, her head leaning on my broad shoulders and her arms pressed up against my chest. Then still in my arms, I dipped my head so it was in level with hers and I calmly whispered in her ear, I have a reason as to why I answered negatively to those questions. I felt her whole body quiver as my lukewarm breath hit her ear and side of her cheek. Leaning back up, I removed one of my hands from the small of her back and used my index and thumb fingers to wrap around her chin and to tilt her head upward so she was staring straight at me. I was taken aback when I saw a fresh set of tears begin to form in her cerulean eyes.

"Astrid…" I began, my voice somber, but gently, "Do you know why you never cross my mind?"

Her ice-blue eyes shifted to the right, avoiding my hardened gaze. Fearing the worst, she closed her eyes, letting some tears fall, slowly chewed on her lower lip and slightly moved her head left to right, telling me, no. I stared at her feeble form, shocked to see that one of Berk's best warriors was standing in my lanky arms at the edge of bursting to tears. Smiling slightly, I tried to get her to look at me.

"Astrid…Look at me." I airily commanded. Once she opened her eyes and moved her bright blue orbs to look at mine, I continued.

"The reason you never cross my mind is because you're always on my mind. The reason why I don't like you is because I love you. The reason why I don't want you is because I need you. The reason why I wouldn't cry if you left is because I would die. The reason why I wouldn't live for you is because I would die for you. The reason why I'm not willing to do anything for you is because I would do everything for you…" I paused, thinking about my last answer.

Looking back at Astrid, she now had tears falling freely down her alabaster face, finally understanding my peculiar choice of answers.

"And…" I continued, "The reason why I chose my life is because you _are_my life…" I stopped short to unnoticeably reach into my pocket to pull out her ring. Turning my attention back to her, I gave her a courage filled smile, and cupped her smooth cheek, using the back of my thumb to promptly wipe away her tears.

"And Astrid…I have loved you for many years, even before we started dating. You have always been the best at everything and I admire that about you. Your seer determination, your talents in weaponry and even your looks…" I stopped short to get slowly down on my good knee and hold one of Astrid's now stiff hand, but not without biting back a laugh as her eyes grew wide in realization.

"It would give me great honor if you, Astrid Evelyn Hofferson, would marry me?" I sheepishly asked pulling out the Nadder scale accented ring. I heard her sharply gasp, basking at its beauty. Using her free hand, she covered her mouth in pure happiness, obscuring her secretive smile, only mean to be mine. And finally she chose her answer, the one that made my heart soar.

"_Yes"_ She whispered, letting out more tears of ecstasy as I easily slipped the stunning ring on her delicate fingers.

**No One's POV**

At that very moment, the two missing dragons quietly emerged from the blockade of bark and foliage and went to sit next to their respective owners. The newly engaged couple followed suit and sat on the sandy surface with a blanket, provided by Hiccup in one of his various elk-skin pouches attached to his saddle, around their quivering shoulders. A steady breeze surrounded their bodies as they watched the dark ocean waves crash into the shore. Huddling together for warmth, the lovers leaned against each other as they slowly drifted off into sleep. But before Hiccup fell in the deep abyss, he slowly reached into his other pocket and pulled out the Mountain Aven, still fresh and beautiful, and gingerly placed it behind Astrid's ear. He then caressed his fiancé's flawless face, kissed her forehead and muttered against her skin, she reminds me of you mom. The young man then smiled towards the sky one last time before he rested his head on top the young woman's mane of flaxen locks. It was a picture perfect image, a couple madly in love with each other asleep, _hand in hand_, under the illuminating rays of the moon and the glistening jewels known as stars.

* * *

><p><strong>I actually started tearing up when I typed the last paragraph... Anyway! haha, here are the reasons for the numbers:<strong>

**[1]. Translation from Icelandic to English- Joined in love that will not part. Hand in hand, heart to heart. (I fell in love with that engraving message!)**

**[2]. Well that's officially the cheesiest line I have ever written.**

**[3]. Get it? Only heaven knows where, only Valhalla knows where? LOL**

**[4]. I found this off of my friend's profile page and just incorporated it into this one-shot.**

**I really hope all of you enjoyed this one-shot! It's the best thing I have ever written, but I do apologize for any grammar mistakes! **

**Once again I'd like to wish ahoykailee a happy belated birthday!**

**Alright, Peace & Cookies (with a side of love)- shunxalice**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
